


What one question can lead to

by AnimeBookAddict



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LaLu - Freeform, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBookAddict/pseuds/AnimeBookAddict
Summary: When everyone is paired up and dancing, Lucy is the only one left sitting on the side. What happens if she is asked to dance by the person she least expects?





	What one question can lead to

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LaLu-fic so it's possible that Laxus is a little OOC, but like I said: it's my first try. Also, I made some changes at the last moment so there are a few parts that haven't been proofread, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (spelling/grammar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Lucy was standing at her window, looking at the night sky. A small smile graced her face. She was thinking about the day that lead to her being here. She could hardly believe it had been eight years already.

_Lucy had no choice. If they wanted to take this mission, she had to teach Natsu how to dance properly._

_“Okay, give me your hands, Natsu.” she said while holding out her own hands._

_Natsu complied, though he didn’t like the idea of dancing. After telling him the basics, they started to dance. However, after only the first few steps, he already stepped on Lucy’s feet._

_Romeo, Happy, Mirajane, Erza and a few others were standing on the side, curious to see Natsu dance. Natsu stepped on Lucy’s feet, not even five minutes into practice. Seeing this, Erza decided to take matters into her own hands._

_“Natsu, your posture is totally wrong. Stand straight! Square your shoulders! Now give me your hands and I’ll show you how it’s done. They don’t call me the dance-demon for no reason.” Erza said, her voice as stern as ever._

_That’s how Natsu ended up dancing with Erza, who in that moment really started to look like a demon as she started to spin Natsu around. Natsu, on his turn, began to feel nauseous._

_More and more people gathered around to see what was going on. Some of them even wanted to give the dancing a try for themselves. In the end, everyone ended up dancing. Wendy was dancing with Warren, Happy with Carla, Natsu with Lisanna, who was almost as bad as Erza. Then there were Macao and Wakaba fighting over who was allowed to dance with Mirajane and Gray, surprisingly, was dancing with Juvia._

_Everyone was paired up and that’s when Lucy realised that she had lost her dance partner and was now the only one standing on the side._

_That was until she felt someone standing next to her. Looking up to see who it was, she was surprised to see Laxus._

_Laxus had kept to himself until now, watching the blonde from a distance. He had been doing this for a while now, though he couldn’t really say why he did it. He had started to watch her because she was a new member and wanted to see what she was made of. However, along the way he just kept watching her and couldn’t look away. Something, though he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly, had him captivated._

_Laxus cleared his throat and held out his right hand while he held his left one on his back._

_“Can I have this dance?” he asked._

_Lucy was surprised, to say the least. To see Laxus, voluntarily, in the same area as the rest of the guild members was a surprise on its own but to have him actually ask her to dance, that was what surprised her the most._

_Still slightly shocked, she put her hand in his outstretched one. The difference in size was almost astounding. He closed his hand around hers and started to guide her to the makeshift dancefloor where everyone else was dancing._

_Standing on the dancefloor, Laxus guided her right hand so it would lay on his shoulder. He held her left hand tightly in his right one and put his left hand on her hip. Then they started to dance._

_For Lucy it felt a bit awkward. The main reason: she didn’t know Laxus that well._

_Laxus, feeling the tension and seeing that she wasn’t completely relaxed, asked what was wrong._

_“What, Blondie? Don’t you wanna dance with me? Because if you don’t, you don’t have to.”_

_“N – No, that’s not it!” Lucy said a little hurriedly, as if afraid that she had offended him. “It’s just that I’m a little surprised.”_

_At this, Laxus arched a brow as if asking what was so surprising._

_“You see, I just didn’t think that you liked to dance.” she elaborated._

_“And why not?”_

_“I don’t really know, you just don’t look like someone who likes to dance.”_

_“Oh, really? What do I look like then?” he asked._

_Lucy was silent for a moment, trying to come up with an answer._

_“I – I don’t know. I don’t really know you that well.” she admitted with a small, nervous smile, looking down at their feet._

_“Then why don’t you get to know me?” he said in a slightly softer voice while leaning a little closer towards her._

_She looked up at him and that’s when their eyes locked. Her big brown eyes met his grey ones and for a moment she was lost. They stayed like that for a few moments. Just dancing while looking in each other’s eyes._

_The moment, however, was broken when Elfman bumped into them due to Erza spinning him around too much._

_Regaining herself, because for some unknown reason her heart was pounding really fast, Lucy took a step back so that the distance between them was the same as when they started dancing. Though Lucy didn’t see it in that moment, Laxus was a bit disappointed._

_After having calmed down a bit, Lucy, once again, looked up at Laxus and started to talk._

_“So, what do I need to know about you?” she asked with a smile._

_“Huh?” he said a little confused._

_“You asked me why I don’t get to know you. So what do I need to know about you?”_

_“What do you want to know?” he asked._

_“Anything you want to tell me.”_

_After having said this, they started to talk. First, Lucy would ask a question and Laxus would answer, then the rolls would switch. They asked each other question after question, still while dancing._

_The more they got to know about each other, the more comfortable Lucy started to feel. Eventually, she relaxed. Laxus, feeling her relax in his arms, felt a little pleased with himself._

_They even got to the point where they were so immersed in their conversation that they didn’t even notice that they were the only ones left on the dancefloor. Everyone else had left, deciding they needed a break from all the dancing that was going on._

_The only one noticing that Laxus and Lucy were still dancing, was Mirajane, who was already starting to plan on how she would get the two of them together. Though, this also went unnoticed by the dancing pair on the dancefloor._

_After some time, Lucy and Laxus, too, needed a break. When they entered the guild, Lucy with a smile on her face and Laxus with a gentler look on his face than normal, most of the people stopped what they were doing and stared. They didn’t stare at Lucy, it was normal for her to enter the guild with a smile on her face. The person they were staring at was Laxus._

_Laxus was hardly ever in the same room as most of the guild members and when he was, he always looked uninterested, moody or angry and kept mostly to himself. So, for him to walk into the guild with a look on his face that was different from his usual frown, was a surprise for many people._

_Lucy and Laxus made their way to the bar, not noticing the stares that followed them. There, Mirajane was already waiting to take their order with a bright smile on her face. After getting their drinks, they sat there and just talked, like there was nothing strange about it. Because, to them, there was nothing strange about talking over drinks._

_This, however, was a different story for the other guild members. For most of them, seeing Laxus interact with Lucy, was like seeing a different person. And that’s where, for some of the guild members, the pieces fell into place. Sure enough, the people who had noticed, immediately started to make bets on when and how the two of them would get together._

_When the evening fell and it began to darken outside, Lucy decided it was time to go home._

_“I guess I should get going. It’s getting late.”_

_“I’ll walk you home.” Laxus said._

_“Oh, it – it’s fine. You don’t have to.” Lucy said, so that he wouldn’t feel obligated to do so._

_“I insist.” he said._

_They stood and after saying goodbye to whoever was still there, they made their way to the door. Leaving the guild, the two fell into a comfortable silence._

_they arrived at Lucy’s apartment, both were a little unsure as to what to do. It was Laxus that broke the silence and with that, the slightly awkward atmosphere that had settled between them._

_“I had a lot of fun today. Thank you.”_

_“Me too. Who knew that you would be such a good dancer?”_

_“One of my many hidden talents.” he said teasingly._

_“Oh, and what are these other talents that you’re talking about?” she teased back._

_“You’ll have to get to know me better to find out.” he said, his voice a little softer than before while he leant a little closer towards her._

_Lucy’s breath caught in her throat and her heart started pounding again._

_“I’m looking forward to it.” she said a little breathlessly._

_Laxus took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it. Lucy was glad it was dark outside so he wouldn’t notice the blush that had settled on her face._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said while letting go of her hand._

_“Yeah, tomorrow.” Lucy replied, still a little bit dazed by the kiss on her hand._

_Laxus gave her a final smile before leaving. Then he turned around and walked away. Lucy watched him go until he was out of sight, then she went inside. Up in her room, she started to think about everything that happened that day. How they started to dance, the conversations they had had and so on._

_Little did she know to what that one question would one day lead._

Lucy was looking at the stars when, suddenly, she felt two arms encircle her waist from behind. Looking around, she saw her husband. 

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” he asked, his voice a little sleepy because it was so late.

“I was thinking about the day that set our whole relationship in motion.” she said while leaning into him.

“Oh yeah, I remember that day. It was the day where I seduced you with all my charms.” he said teasingly. This teasing side of him was a side he only showed around her.

Lucy gave a soft laugh and said, “Actually, it was that day at the guild where you asked me to dance with you.”

He chuckled. “Of course. How could I forget?”

Laxus let go of his wife and took a step back. Lucy, wondering what was going on, turned around to look at him. Only to find him standing there with his right hand outstretched and his left one held behind his back. Just like eight years ago.

“Can I have this dance?” he asked, a smile on his face and his voice soft.

“Of course.” she said, placing her hand in his.

And just like that, even though there was no music, they started to dance, holding each other close.


End file.
